


La fille de l'ascenseur

by FridayQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Ava fait la rencontre d'une belle joggeuse dans son ascenseur un beau matin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Legends of Tomorrow ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Ava soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié un dossier sur la table de la cuisine. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sac et fouilla une dernière fois, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait bel et bien oublié son dossier. Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans l'ascendeur qui allait la ramener jusqu'à chez elle. Elle poussa le dernier bouton qui la monterait jusqu'au penthouse juste après avoir mis la clé dans l'ascenseur pour confirmer son trajet au dernier étage.

Alors que les portes étaient en train de se fermer la voix d'une femme retentit dans le hall de l'immeuble.

" Attendez ! "

Soudain un bras apparut empêchant les portes de se fermer. Ava serra les dents. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une célébrité, cependant quasiment tout le monde dans l'immeuble la connaissait et avait reçu au moins une fois un regard noir les dissuadant de monter avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Malheureusement il semblait que la femme qui venait de d'interrompre son ascension ne faisait pas, encore, partie de ces personnes.

Le regard méprisant qu'elle voulut envoyer se perdit quand elle prit conscience de l'état de cette femme.

Blonde, plus petite qu'elle.

Visiblement elle rentrait d'une course matinale si elle se fiait sa tenue, un short très court, laissant voir des jambes fermes et une brassière de sport qui permit à Ava de laisser ses yeux parcourir les abdominaux bien tracés de la femme, ses épaules et ses bras musclées. Une légère couche de sueur était visible sur sa peau, faisant ressortir encore plus le corps devant elle. Finalement ses yeux croisèrent deux yeux bleus amusées. Ava se lécha imperceptiblement les lèvres pour combattre un rougissement, elle était presque certaine que la femme face à elle avait remarqué ses yeux errants.

La joggeuse entra dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du dixième étage. Ava en profita pour regarder le dos et les fesses de la femme qui étaient tout aussi tentant que tout le reste.

En sentant son bas ventre se réveiller, Ava se dit que cela faisait un moment depuis qu'elle ait eu une femme dans son lit. Si elle se souvenait bien, un peu plus d'un an. Une serveuse lors de son séminaire à Londres.

Ses pensées lubriques furent interrompues par un mouvement à ses côtés. Elle vit la femme ouvrir la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tenait dans sa main, les muscles de ses bras tressaillirent quand elle leva la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche. Hypnotisée Ava regarda l'autre femme boire, en s'imaginant passer les lèvres sur la gorge exposée et laisser les doigts palper ses bras.

Trop tôt la joggeuse finit sa bouteille.

" Le penthouse hein ? " Demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé sa bouteille.

Ava leva un sourcil en entendant correctement la voix de l'autre femme.

" Impressionnant. " Ajouta-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

" Si vous le dîtes. " Répondit-elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit et Ava trouva qu'il était tout aussi magnifique que la femme. La joggeuse baissa ses yeux vers sa tenue avant de les lever avec un regard presque gêné.

" Désolée pour l'odeur. "

Ava laissa ses yeux se poser sur le corps de la blonde un instant de trop.

" Ce n'est rien. " Dit-elle avec honnêteté, certains de ses employés sentait bien plus fort à la fin de leur journée de travail et la vue n'était pas aussi plaisante.

La femme prit un air coquet et lui sourit à nouveau.

Soudain ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent.

" C'est mon arrêt. Bonne journée Miss Penthouse. " Lui dit la blonde avant de sortir.

Le départ de la joggeuse permit à Ava une vue correcte de son dos tout aussi musclé que le reste du corps. Ava se lécha les lèvres en laissant ses yeux se poser sur les fesses, les parfaites fesses, de la femme qui se balançaient hypnotiquement.

Les portes se fermèrent doucement et Ava essaya de ne pas être trop déçue de la disparition de la belle vue. Alors que les portent ne laissaient qu'un petit espace Ava vit l'autre femme se tourner pour planter son regard dans le sien un instant puis elle fit un clin d'œil en souriant légèrement.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ava alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans l'ascenseur. Ce sourire resta tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à son dossier, cependant quand elle rentra dans sa voiture où son chauffeur l'amena travailler ses pensées sur sa rencontre matinale disparurent.

Finalement elle ne repensa qu'à la blonde le soir quand elle entra à nouveau dans son ascenseur.

XXX

Le chemin d'Ava se mêla à nouveau à celui de la belle joggeuse près de trois semaines plus tard. Elle attendait l'ascenseur, son téléphone en main, quand elle vit l'autre femme se joindre à elle pour en faire de même avec deux cartons de pizzas dans ses bras. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent la blonde lui sourit.

" Bonsoir. " Lui dit-elle.

" Bonsoir. " Répondit Ava en laissant ses lèvres lui rendre le sourire.

Elles rentrèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur. Ava garda plus ou moins son attention sur son téléphone, mais ses yeux furent quelques fois attirés vers l'autre femme. Cette fois-ci elle portait un jeans et un t-shirt rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses bras.

Cela lui allait bien.

Cependant Ava se disait qu'elle pourrait porter n'importe quoi, elle serait toujours aussi attirante.

A ses côtés la femme gardait un léger sourire jusqu'à son étage.

" A bientôt. " Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Ava ne lui répondit pas mais garda son regard sur l'autre femme et tout comme la dernière fois, la femme se retourna au dernier moment.

Ava sourit dans l'ascenseur, sa journée se terminait plutôt bien finalement.

XXX

Ava recroisa la fille de l'ascenseur, comme elle la nommait dans son esprit, un soir où elle avait passé une très longue et épuisante journée, voire semaine. Il faisait nuit dehors et son cou lui faisait mal. En arrivant à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur elle vit les portes s'ouvrir. La fille de l'ascenseur en sortit.

En la voyant la blonde musclée lui sourit avant de prendre conscience de sa posture fatiguée.

" Retour du boulot ? " Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton compatissant.

" Malheureusement. " Soupira Ava.

La blonde lui donna un regard encourageant avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour qu'Ava puisse entrer dans l'ascenseur. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard puis la fille de l'ascenseur s'éloigna dans le hall de l'immeuble.

XXX

Ava vit la fille de l'ascenseur un beau matin alors qu'elle était légèrement en retard. Cette fois-ci elle rentrait encore d'une course matinale et était vêtue de ses vêtements de sports. Ava venait de sortir de son immeuble et s'écarta pour laisser la belle femme y rentrer.

La joggeuse lui sourit en la remerciant.

La journée d'Ava commençait bien, avec la vision du corps transpirant de l'autre femme.

XXX

La prochaine fois qu'Ava vit la fille de l'ascenseur elle n'était pas seule. A son bras se tenait une belle femme. Ava fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle pensait avoir déjà croisé l'autre femme.

Les deux femmes, bras dessus bras dessous, gloussaient et riaient ensemble.

La vue irrita Ava.

Quand elles passèrent à ses côtés son regard croisa cela de la fille de l'ascenseur qui lui sourit. Ava vit très bien qu'elle avait les yeux brillants, sûrement qu'elle et l'autre femme avaient bu et allaient continuer la soirée ailleurs.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait croisé l'autre blonde, leur rencontre de lui ne permit pas d'avoir une belle fin de journée.

XXX

Ava croisa à nouveau la fille de l'ascenseur deux fois, au fil des semaines suivantes. Les deux fois elle rentrait de sa course matinale.

" Salut Miss Penthouse. " La salua les deux fois la blonde avec un regard taquin.

Les deux fois Ava lui répondit poliment non sans un sourire.

XXX

Près de six mois après avoir vu pour la première fois la fille de l'ascenseur, Ava la rencontra à nouveau. Elle sortait de l'ascenseur la tête basse, l'air un peu déprimée. Ava marqua un léger temps d'arrêt devant l'attitude inhabituelle de l'autre femme.

Cependant quand la blonde leva les yeux et quand la vit elle lui sourit.

" Hey ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Tu rentres du boulot ? "

Ava fut surprise par la soudaine attitude familière de la blonde mais elle hocha la tête.

" As-tu déjà mangé ? " Demanda l'autre femme avec espoir.

" Non. "

Le sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres de la fille de l'ascenseur et son regard s'adouci.

" Veux-tu manger avec moi ce soir ? Je pensais aller à l'italien du coin de la rue. "

Ava la regarda étonnée, la fille de l'ascenseur avait eu quelques attitudes qui montraient assez clairement qu'elle flirtait avec elle. Or ce soir-là c'était plus calme, presque comme si c'était une invitation amicale. Ava hésita un instant, elle ne connaissait pas femme, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle voulait que cela change. Dans le pire des cas son béguin pour la fille de l'ascenseur allait s'éclipser, dans le meilleur... Et bien... On ne sait jamais.

" Pourquoi pas. " Finit-elle par répondre.

La fille de l'ascenseur, qui se présenta comme Sara, l'amena jusqu'au restaurant. Quand Ava lui donna son prénom Sara lui sourit en hochant la tête, n'offrant aucun signe montrant qu'elle savait qui elle était réellement.

C'était rafraîchissant.

" Dure journée au travail ? " Demanda Sara une fois qu'elles furent assises.

" Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que j'ai mauvaise mine ? " Répondit Ava en levant un sourcil d'un air taquin.

" Non... Non... Ce n'est pas ça. Juste que tu as l'air... "

Sara se lécha les lèvres, cherchant une réponse.

" Je rigolais. Pour te répondre oui c'était une dure journée. En fait, j'aimerai qu'on ne parle de travail ce soir. " Dit-elle.

La blonde lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer son accord. Le serveur vint les interrompre pour prendre leur commande de boissons.

" Donc... J'ai une question Miss Penthouse. "

Ava sourit devant le surnom que lui avait donnait Sara.

" Est-ce que tu vois les étoiles de là-haut ? "

Cette question la prit par surprise et la fit réfléchir un instant.

" Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais regardé à vrai dire. "

" Une honte. " Répondit Sara.

" Je regarderai. " Lui assura-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant puis prirent le menu pour commander leur repas. La conversation commença timidement entre les deux femmes, un peu de gêne était présente mais Sara était une personne charmante et il était facile de se sentir à l'aise avec elle. C'est ainsi qu'Ava apprit que la femme avec qui elle avait croisé Sara des semaines plus tôt était sa grande sœur Laurel. Une petite vague de soulagement s'était emparée d'elle sachant cela.

" Alors dis-moi, il y a un monsieur ou madame Penthouse à qui je t'ai arraché ce soir ? " Demanda Sara avec un ton dragueur.

Ava rit, les yeux brillants. Rien qu'avec la question que venait lui posait Sara, elle comprit qu'elle considérait qu'une femme pouvait être un partenaire elle se dit qu'il y avait donc de grande chance que ses soupçons soient vérifiés.

Sara flirtait avec elle.

" Non, il n'y a personne. "

Sara mordit sa lèvre, comme pour empêcher un sourire trop grand de naître sur ses lèvres.

" Et toi ? "

La blonde secoua la tête et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le serveur vint prendre leurs assiettes vides et Sara changea de conversation habillement.

Tout en regardant Sara manger sa glace quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dit que son béguin n'allait pas partir de sitôt. Surtout qu'elle savait que l'autre femme était elle aussi célibataire et très possiblement attirée par elle.

" Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. " Lui dit Sara quand elles eurent fini de manger.

Ava sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine devant l'air coupable de Sara.

" Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. " Confessa-t-elle en triturant sa serviette. " Je devais manger avec Laurel, comme on le fait ces six dernières années mais son copain Oliver lui a fait une surprise, donc elle est avec lui ce soir. "

Le cœur d'Ava se serra en comprenant l'air déprimée qu'avait eu Sara un peu plus tôt dans la soirée quand elle était sortie de l'ascenseur. Sûrement triste de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec sa sœur.

" Arg, désolée d'avoir dit ça je... "

" Non. Non. " Interrompit Ava en posant la main sur celle de Sara. " Ce n'est rien, ma... ma mère est décédée quand j'étais jeune aussi. Le jour anniversaire de sa mort n'est jamais plaisant. "

Sara lui sourit timidement et laissa son pouce caresser doucement le dos de la main d'Ava.

" Je suis honorée que tu ais eu envie de partager ce moment avec moi. " Lui dit Ava.

" Merci. " Répondit Sara avec honnêteté.

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis Sara se recula en enleva sa main.

" Pas l'idéal pour un premier rendez-vous hein ? " Dit la joggeuse pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Ava sentit ses joues rougir.

" C'est un rendez-vous ? " Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton presque coquet.

" Si c'est ce que tu veux. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" Oui, j'aimerai ça. " Dit Ava en lui rendant son sourire.

Leurs yeux restèrent plongés les uns dans les autres un moment puis une fois encore Sara parvint à détourner la conversation, jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne avec l'addition. La joggeuse donna sa carte de crédit avant qu'Ava n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Ava voulu protester mais Sara coupa court à ses contestations d'un regard.

" Tu n'auras qu'à payer la prochaine fois. " Lui dit-elle.

Ava céda presque immédiatement, aimant beaucoup l'idée qu'il y ait une prochaine fois et n'insista pas plus. Les deux femmes se levèrent pour quitter le restaurant, elles sortirent et Sara interpella un taxi qui passait non loin.

" Merci pour cette soirée Ava. "

Celle-ci sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la fille de l'ascenseur sur la joue.

" A bientôt. " Dit-elle avant de s'écarter.

Ava vit avec satisfaction que les joues de l'autre femme s'étaient tintées de rouge. Sara la regarda une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans le taxi. Ava fredonna de joie en rentrant jusqu'à son penthouse et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y vivait, elle s'arrêta sur sa terrasse et vit avec émotion qu'elle pouvait voir les étoiles.

XXX

Ava repéra Sara au loin et jeta son pied pour bloquer les portes de l'ascenseur. Cela faisait presque deux semaines depuis leur rendez-vous. Elle attendit l'autre blonde en essayant de cacher son sourire. Leurs regards se croisèrent quand Sara entra dans l'ascenseur.

" Ava, hey. "

" Sara, tu viens voir ta sœur ? " Lui demanda-t-elle alors que les portes se fermaient.

Ava essaya de ne pas grimacer en s'entendant. Evidemment qu'elle venait voir sa sœur. Sara n'habitait pas dans l'immeuble.

" Oui. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? " Demanda Sara.

" Longue, mais efficace. " Répondit-elle.

Sara sourit, apparemment satisfaite.

" Et toi ? "

" Oh tu sais. " Répondit-elle en s'étirant.

Ava laissa ses yeux glisser une énième fois sur le corps de Sara.

" Dis-moi, tu as combien de tailleurs ? " Demanda la blonde, d'un air taquin.

L'autre femme leva un sourcil, mais un sourire se forma.

" Plusieurs... Pourquoi ? "

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec autre chose, c'est comme si tu dormais dedans. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Crois-moi, je ne dors dans mes tailleurs. " Lui répondit-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

Sara sourit, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait eu envie d'entendre depuis le début.

" Au fait, on voit les étoiles. " Dit Ava après quelques secondes de silence.

" Les as-tu regardés après notre conversation ? " Demanda Sara, les yeux brillants.

" Peut-être. " Répondit Ava en se mordant une lèvre.

Malheureusement l'ascenseur s'arrêta avant qu'elles n'aient pu continuer de parler. Sara commença à sortir, l'air toujours légèrement aguicheuse.

Soudain Ava sortit de sa poche une carte professionnelle qu'elle avait préparé le lendemain de leur rendez-vous et qu'elle avait toujours sur elle au cas où elle recroisait Sara. Dessus elle avait écrit son numéro de téléphone personnel sous son nom.

" Tiens. " Lui dit-elle en lui donnant la carte.

Sara la prit en souriant tout en gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Les portes se fermèrent alors que Sara baissa son regard sur la carte.

XXX

Mais Sara ne la rappela jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara ne la rappela jamais et Ava en fut assez frustrée. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir bien lu les signes.

Il fallut attendre presque un mois pour qu'elle voit à nouveau Sara, elle rentrait plus tôt de son travail car exceptionnellement tout s'était bien passé et la plupart de ses employés avaient effectué un travail compétent. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall de son immeuble elle vit Sara de dos qui attendait l'ascenseur. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine en voyant l'opportunité de parler à l'autre femme. Elle marcha rapidement et parvint à s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur aux côtés de Sara. Cette dernière croisa son regard avec difficulté.

" Ava, hey ! " la salua-t-elle, la voix incertaine.

Cela fait des semaines qu'Ava attendait cette rencontre et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

" Tu ne m'as jamais rappelée ", dit-elle.

Sara la regarda un instant avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Ava leva un sourcil étonnée devant l'attitude de la blonde qui d'habitude était beaucoup plus confiante.

" Je... Non. "

" Pourquoi ? Je pensais... Je pensais que ça se passait bien ", essaya-t-elle.

" Oui... Oui, mais à l'époque que je ne savais pas qui tu étais ", avoua Sara.

Inconsciemment Ava croisa ses bras.

" Que veux-tu dire par là ? "

" Ava... Tu es une des femmes les plus puissantes du pays. Tu es la PDG de la plus grande marque de montre du monde ! Tu as milliers d'employés sous tes ordres. "

" Attends. Tu es une de mes employés ? " demanda Ava en fronçant les sourcils.

Sara se mit à rire nerveusement.

" Non. Non, je ne suis qu’une simple coach sportif. "

Cette information aurait émoussé Ava un tout autre jour, mais là elle voulait essayer de comprendre pourquoi la blonde n'avait voulu continuer... Quoi que ce soit qu'elles aient commencé.

" Tu veux dire que si tu avais su qui j'étais tu ne m'aurais pas invitée à manger ? " demanda Ava le cœur serré.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dixième étage et avant que Sara n'ait pu sortir Ava toucha le bouton qui refermait les portes. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

" Non Ava. Bien sûr que non. On ne fait clairement pas partie de la même catégorie ", répondit Sara en baissant les bras.

" Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec des catégories ! "

" Ava, tu pèses des millions de dollars... Je gagne tout juste de quoi payer mon loyer. "

Ava serra les dents en voyant Sara se rabaisser.

" Et alors ? Je m'en moque. Je... Je me sens bien avec toi ! Parce que tu me regardais juste comme une femme que tu as rencontré un jour. Pas... Pas comme tu le fais maintenant. Pas comme une femme qui se résume à de l'argent et une compagnie."

Un air coupable passa sur le visage de Sara.

" Tu sais, c'est sûrement pathétique mais notre rendez-vous était le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis des années parce que tu voulais être moi tout simplement à cause de moi et pas à cause de mon argent ou de mon influence. Je... Je me doutais que tu ne savais qui tout à fait qui j'étais et c'était rafraîchissant parce que tu essayais de m'impressionner pour me plaire vraiment, pas parce que je pourrais te rendre des services ", expliqua Ava.

Cette dernière pouvait sentir ses yeux piquer légèrement et elle secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusée.

" Tu dois bien rire. La PDG de Time-Bureau qui se sent seule entourée de tous son argent et son pouvoir. "

Elle se passa la main sur le visage.

" Je suis stupide d'avoir pensé que tu voudrais de moi ", finit-elle, plus pour elle que pour Sara.

Ava baissa les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir.

Soudain une main se posa sur son cou et Sara se pencha vers elle pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ava fondit presque instantanément contre elle.

" Bien sûr que je veux de toi ", lui dit Sara contre ses lèvres.

Ava prit à nouveau les lèvres de l'autre femme entre ses siennes pour la faire taire puis soupira de joie quand elle sentit son dos se cogner doucement contre elle mur alors que Sara continuait de l'embrasser. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sara pour demander un accès à sa bouche, il fallait que la blonde continue de l'embrasser à tout prit et arrête de penser à leurs statuts sociaux. Elle avait bien l'intention de garder l'esprit occupé de l'autre femme.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ava traîna Sara avec elle. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il était presque logique que leur premier baiser se fasse dans l'ascenseur qui avait été au début de leur histoire.

Ava eut toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir la porte de son appartement car Sara explorait son cou avec sa bouche, ses mains se baladaient sur ses hanches et son corps était entièrement pressé contre le sien. Quand elle parvint finalement l'ouvrir elle tira Sara avant de la plaquer durement contre la porte.

" Attends, attends ", soupira Sara avec urgence.

Inquiète Ava recula et vit Sara sortir son téléphone portable. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant le mettre à son oreille. Sara lui sourit et lui prit le devant de son blazer pour l'attirer à elle pour un autre baiser. Quoiqu'étonnée, elle se laissa embrasser par l'autre femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix féminine dans le téléphone de Sara. Cette dernière s'écarta de ses lèvres pour répondre.

" Laurel ! " dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée. " Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir, j'ai eu un empêchement. "

Un sourire maléfique se forma sur les lèvres d'Ava en comprenant enfin ce que faisait Sara. Malgré son envie de la taquiner alors qu'elle était au téléphone, elle laissa Sara parler à sa sœur. Une fois l'appel terminé Sara jeta son téléphone sur le canapé non loin et reprit les lèvres d'Ava pour l'embrasser.

De longues minutes plus tard Ava entraîna Sara avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre, perdant au passage sa veste de blazer. Sara la poussa jusqu'à son lit et elle atterrit dessus avec douceur le sourire aux lèvres. Sans attendre l'autre femme s'assit sur ses genoux et Ava embrassa son cou, elle testa de nombreuses combinaisons, avec et sans les dents, avec et sans la langue, pour voir ce que la blonde aimait. Elle voulait tout apprendre d'elle.

Les doigts passèrent sous le t-shirt de Sara pour enfin toucher la peau douce et le corps ferme qui était contre elle. Après plusieurs caresses elle tira le vêtement au-dessus des épaules de Sara et gémit en la voyant dans son sous soutien-gorge noir. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour voir les mains caresser doucement le ventre de Sara.

Il lui tardait déjà de passer sa langue sur les abdominaux et le V de l'autre femme.

Sara lui sourit avec suffisance, sachant qu'elle était en forme, avant de déboutonner avec rapidité la chemise blanche d'Ava.

" Tu es superbe " dit Sara en souriant.

L'autre blonde lui rendit son sourire.

" Toi aussi. "

" Je sais ", répondit Sara en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Avant qu'Ava n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Sara posa ses mains sur ses seins et y appliqua une pression ferme qui la fit gémir. Le sourire de Sara s'agrandit et Ava décida de reprendre là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur la poitrine de Sara tout en laissant une de ses mains descendre jusqu'aux fesses de celle-ci. Sara ondula contre elle et Ava soupira de plaisir entre ses seins.

" Tu es trop habillée. "

Soudain Sara recula, Ava allait protester quand elle vit que l'autre femme était en train de retirer ses chaussures. Profitant de la légère accalmie Ava en fit de même, rapidement elle et Sara ne furent vêtues que de leurs sous-vêtements. Elles étaient debout face à face quand Sara plongea son regard dans le sien. Ava, le cœur battant d'anticipation, la regarda en de demandant ce qui allait se passer. Doucement Sara défit son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber. Ava sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer en voyant pour la première fois la poitrine dévêtue de la blonde. Sara la regardait avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux, comme si elle savait à quelle point Ava la trouvait belle.

Ava se mordit la lèvre en laissant les yeux tomber sur le dernier vêtement de Sara, celui qui cachait sa vertu.

Sara sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait car laissa tomber sa culotte, la laissant complètement nue.

L'air sembla manquer de ses poumons. Elle envisagea d'enlever ses propres sous-vêtements quand Sara s'approcha d'elle à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Ava laissa sa langue glisser dans la bouche de l'autre femme quand elle sentit les mains de celle-ci derrière ses cuisses, Ava n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que voulait faire Sara car soudain elle la leva. Elle glapit de surprise et elle sentit le sourire de Sara contre les lèvres alors qu'instinctivement ses jambes, avec l'aide des mains de Sara, se croisèrent autour de la taille de la blonde.

Sara était en train de la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Ava crut qu'elle allait jouir rien qu'avec cette image. Son entre jambe toucha le ventre musclé de Sara et elle s'y frotta sans honte.

" Putain ", souffla-t-elle quand Sara s'écarta d'elle.

Sara se mit à rire puis se baissa pour prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche à travers son soutien-gorge avant de lui retirer d'une main experte. Elle reprit le mamelon dans sa bouche, cette fois-ci sans vêtement. Ava gémit en plantant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de Sara. Elle continua de se balancer contre Sara, gardant ses jambes fermement autour de la taille de la blonde. Celle-ci se rendit compte de ses besoins quelques instants plus tard car, sans lâcher son mamelon, elle laissa sa main descendre, écarta sa culotte et laissa ses doigts la caresser là où elle en avait le plus besoin. Avant que Sara ne commence sérieusement ses mouvements elle éjecta sa culotte puis gémit en sentant les doigts de Sara contre elle.

Ava avait l'impression de vivre un rêve avec Sara fermement allongée sur elle, ses propres mains s'accrochant aux muscles de Sara et Sara lui suçant les seins tout en appliquant une pression parfaite entre ses jambes. Elle lutta un petit moment contre son orgasme, pour essayer de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais finalement le plaisir eut raison d'elle et elle gémit fortement en se cambrant tandis chaque fibre de son être était envoyée dans le bonheur absolu.

Il lui fallut de nombreuses respirations avant de croiser le regard satisfait de Sara.

" Tu es tellement belle ", lui dit l'autre femme en souriant.

Ava l'embrassa et la fit basculer d'un coup de hanche. Maintenant c'était à son tour de découvrir le corps qui était sous elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sara puis laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses seins tout en maintenant un contact visuel avec elle. Sara semblait se retenir de respirer mais gémit quand elle frotta un mamelon entre des doigts.

" Ava... "

Celle-ci sourit en entendant le besoin dans sa voix. Elle hésita à la faire supplier mais elle dit qu'elle en aurait le temps plus tard. Toujours sans la quitter des yeux elle descendit une main jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Sara qui ondula contre elle.

" Oui ", souffla-t-elle.

Ava s'occupa quelques instants du paquet de nerfs de la blonde puis plongea dans ses plis.

" Oui... Ava... Vas-y... ", gémit Sara quand elle la frôla, plongeant à peine dans son entrée.

Tout en regardant intensément la blonde, Ava glissa facilement un doigt en elle. Sara agrippa son avant-bras et le serra tandis qu'Ava savourait la sensation d'être en elle. C'était exquis.

" Oui ! "

Après quelques mouvements de va et viens Ava ajouta facilement un second doigt au premier. Sara serra encore plus son bras et Ava se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau alors que ses doigts s'agitaient entre les jambes de l'autre femme. Sara l'encouragea à aller plus vite, elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques mouvements après avoir mis un troisième doigt et effleurer clitoris que Sara se défit contre elle.

Ava s'écarta légèrement pour voir le visage de pur plaisir de la blonde. Elle laissa ses doigts encore un peu dans l'autre femme avant de les retirer lentement, arrachant un soupir heureux à Sara. Ava le laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle entendait la respiration de Sara redevenir peu à peu normale puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

" Je savais que tu serais bonne à ça ", avoua Sara.

Ava se mit à rire, elle trouva la main de l'autre femme près de la sienne et lia silencieusement leurs doigts.

" Est-ce que tu as faim ? "

" Un peu pour être honnête ", répondit Sara.

Ava embrassa chastement Sara avant de se lever.

" Ne bouge pas je nous amène un truc à grignoter. "

Dans sa cuisine elle fit rapidement deux sandwichs avec les restes qu'elle avait dans son frigo, prit deux verres d'eau, des morceaux de fruits, déposa le tout sur un plateau et retourna dans sa chambre. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine quand elle vit Sara, toujours aussi nue, assise contre ses coussins sur son lit. L'autre femme lui sourit en la voyant arriver avec la nourriture.

" C'est toi qui l'a fait ? ", demanda-t-elle quand elle posa le plateau entre elle.

" Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un PDG que je ne sais pas cuisiner ", répondit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Sara but la moitié de son verre d'eau avant de prendre son sandwich.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai de la grande cuisine ", dit-elle sur le même ton.

Cependant elle poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction après sa première bouchée.

" Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est super bon ! ", confessa-t-elle.

Elles mangèrent en silence, tous en continuant de regarder le corps de l'autre. Ava sentait l'anticipation monter peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Sara n'y tienne plus.

" C'était bon, mais maintenant j'ai envie de manger autre chose ", dit-elle en regardant direction l'entre jambe d'Ava.

Ava jeta plus qu'elle ne posa le plateau au sol, les verres trouvèrent leur place sur sa table de chevet puis Sara l'embrassa avec fougue. Après quelques baisers elle tint sa promesse et s'installa entre les jambes d'Ava pour la faire gémir de longues minutes.

Sara resta dormir et Ava osa la tenir contre elle.

Cependant à son réveil elle se retrouva seule.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava soupira en voyant que Sara était partie. Elle se demanda si leur nuit allait être finalement la seule. Après leur premier rendez-vous elle avait espéré qu'elle et Sara pourrait prendre le temps de se connaitre petit à petit et construire quelque chose. Elle avait prévu d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la blonde, c'était certain. Elle avait prévu cela depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, mais elle s'était mise à espérer un peu plus suite à leur repas. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement tomber amoureuse d'une femme comme elle et l'idée lui avait plu.

Elle ne voulait pas faire la fine bouche non plus. Sa nuit avec Sara avait été aussi épique qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Son corps délicieusement douloureux pouvait en témoigner. Ava se leva, elle allait se diriger vers la salle de bain quand elle vit que le jeans de Sara était toujours au sol tout comme ses chaussures et son soutien-gorge.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en comprenant que l'autre femme devait donc toujours être ici. Elle s'enroula dans une robe de chambre en soie et partit à la recherche de son amante.

Ava trouva Sara sur un fauteuil sur sa terrasse, vêtue de sa culotte et son t-shirt. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se reposait au soleil.

" Salut ! ", s'annonça-t-elle.

La tête de Sara tomba en arrière et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ava sourit en la voyant, elle s'approcha d'elle tandis que l'autre femme ne la quittait pas du regard.

" Salut ", répondit-elle avec une voix aguicheuse.

Sara lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et Ava ne se fit pas prier pour s'y installer. La blonde posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, juste en dessous de sa robe de chambre et l'autre sur sa taille. Ava passa ses bras autour du cou de Sara et se pencha pour un baiser. Elle sentit la main sur sa cuisse se serrer doucement quand elle lécha les lèvres de Sara. Cette dernière fredonna de contentement quand elles se séparèrent.

" Tu profites du soleil ? ", demanda Ava.

" Oui, sur ta belle terrasse. "

Ava sourit et sa tête tomba dans le creux du cou de Sara, laissant elle aussi le soleil la réchauffer.

" Je vais faire le déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? ", demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

" Un café noir et des fruits ", répondit Sara.

Ava l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever.

" J'en ai pas pour longtemps. "

Sara vint finalement la rejoindre quand le café fut prêt.

" Hum. Je pourrai m'habituer à ce genre de luxe. Ce café est excellent ", dit Sara après sa première gorgée.

Les deux femmes se sourirent en rougissant légèrement, comprenant le fait que Sara proposait de revenir. Elles déjeunèrent en silence tous en se souriant timidement.

" Donc, tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? ", demanda Sara.

La bonne humeur d'Ava s'éclipsa quelque peu en pensant au programme de son samedi, qui avait pourtant bien commencé, puis elle décida qu'il pourrait encore bien continuer quelques heures.

" On déjeune, ensuite je pense que j'aimerai te montrer ma salle de bain et surtout ma baignoire... ", commença-t-elle d'un ton traînant.

Les yeux de Sara brillèrent avec intérêt à la mention de la baignoire.

" Et cet après-midi je dois voir mon père, ce soir on a un dîner ", finit-elle, beaucoup moins emballée. " Et toi ? "

" Hum... Je finis ce déjeuné... Rapidement. Puis je te suis et je te fais jouir encore une ou deux fois dans cette baignoire que tu as mentionné. "

L'air manqua un instant à Ava entendant le ton remplit de charme de l'autre femme.

" Et après je dois rentrer chez moi, sûrement pour jouer aux jeux vidéo et ce soir je mange chez des amis. "

Ava hocha la tête, mais en réalité son cerveau s'était bloquée sur les promesses de Sara, celle-ci sembla s'en rendre compte car elle déclara subitement qu'elle avait terminé de manger.

Sara avait quitté l'appartement d'Ava, après avoir passé près de deux heures dans la salle de bain de la PDG, depuis moins de deux minutes quand Ava reçu un message de sa part.

_Quand comptes-tu m'amener au restaurant ? Il me semble que c'était le deal la dernière fois._

Un sourire aux lèvres Ava lui proposa le lendemain soir et l'autre femme accepta instantanément.

XXX

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Sara, Ava revêtit autre chose que son éternel tailleur pour la rencontrer. Afin de ne pas mettre en évidence la différence de salaire entre elle et Sara qui semblait tracasser l'autre femme, la PDG choisit un restaurant modeste qui ne nécessitait donc pas de code vestimentaire. Elle portait un jeans noir, des bottines ainsi qu'une chemise blanche avec des rayures verticale bleu clair.

Sara, elle aussi vêtue d'un jeans et d'un haut bleu, était la première arrivée devant le restaurant et l'accueillit avec un chaste baiser sur la joue. Les deux femmes se sourirent en rougissant.

" Tu es magnifique comme toujours ", lui dit Ava en s'asseyant.

Ava vit avec une grande satisfaction que le rouge sur les joues de l'autre femme s'intensifia, pour une fois elle n'était pas la seule avec une réaction d'adolescente. Cela faisait du bien.

Cependant Sara se reprit et lui demanda comment s'était passé le reste de son week-end. La conversation coula facilement entre elle alors que Sara laissait ses doigts caresser ceux d'Ava sur la table.

Après leur repas lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'ascenseur, qui devait les mener au penthouse d'Ava, les portent eurent tout juste le temps de se fermer que déjà Sara se jetaient sur les lèvres d'Ava.

XXX

Le cœur d'Ava manqua un battement quand elle vit que l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dixième étage pendant sa descente. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas la femme qui partageait souvent son lit depuis près de deux semaines qui entra, mais sa sœur Laurel. Ava sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine en voyant l'autre femme rentrer dans l'ascenseur, elle ne l'avait que près peu croisée depuis qu'elle vivait ici et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elles se soient déjà parlées.

" Bonjour Miss Sharpe ", dit Laurel avec intérêt.

" Bonjour ", répondit-elle en se raidissant.

Ava savait que Laurel était au courant pour sa relation naissante entre elle et sa jeune sœur. D'une certaine façon elle se sentait un peu intimidé par l'avocate à ses côtés. Sara aimait beaucoup sa sœur et Ava ne voulait pas la décevoir en n'ayant pas un semblant d'approbation de la part de Laurel. Cette dernière était la petite amie d'Oliver Queen, l'homme le plus influent de la ville donc d'un côté elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du fait que Laurel ne veuille pas que sa sœur sorte avec une personne de pouvoir comme elle. Cependant cela la laissait s'inquiéter pour tout le reste.

" Donc, c'est grâce à vous que ma sœur venait me visiter si souvent ces derniers mois ? ", demanda Laurel d'un ton léger.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi honnêtement. "

Laurel la regarda d'un air complice.

" Si, croyez-moi, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de la femme en tailleur et faisait des calculs complexe pour essayer de comprendre quand vous alliez à nouveau prendre l'ascenseur ", ria l'avocate.

Le regard d'Ava s'adoucit en entendant cela et une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

" Elle semble heureuse ", lui dit Laurel.

" Je l'espère. Elle est... Elle est spéciale ", confessa Ava.

Elle savait qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air entichée de l'autre blonde, mais d'un côté c'était la vérité. Laurel lui sourit avec gratitude, apparemment satisfaite de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à sa sœur. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et l'avocate en sortit en premier.

" Bonne journée Miss Sharpe, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra bientôt. "

Pour une fois ce fut après avoir parlé avec Laurel Lance, et non Sara, que la journée d'Ava commençait bien.

XXX

Sara était à ses cotés sur son canapé à commenter avec passion le match de l'équipe de hockey féminine des États-Unis aux jeux olympiques d'hiver. Ava était moins prise dans le match que ne l'était Sara qui en avait fait quelques années et qui connaissait même l'une des joueuses. Cependant elle était heureuse de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec Sara.

Sara qui était sa petite amie depuis plus de trois mois.

Les deux femmes regardaient souvent les jeux olympiques le soir dans son appartement, car si de temps en temps Sara se sentait gênée de la taille du penthouse et donc de leur différence d'argent, elle était assez heureuse de pouvoir profiter des différentes rencontres sportives sur le grand écran qu'elle avait.

La fin du second tiers-temps se termina, l'équipe des USA gagnait avec un but d'avance et Sara prit une longue gorgée de sa bière avec satisfaction.

" Sara ? "

La blonde se tourna vers elle pour lui prêter attention.

" Samedi prochain il y une vente aux enchères, c'est un événement caritatif ", commença-t-elle.

" Oui. "

" J'ai donné un objet pour la vente, je dois donc y aller mais je me demandais si tu voulais m'y accompagner ", dit-elle.

Ava vit sa petite amie écarquiller les yeux de surprise devant sa demande.

" Je sais qu'il y a Oliver Queen qui doit y participer, donc je pense que ta sœur sera présente aussi ", continua-t-elle.

" Oui, elle me l'a dit ", confirma-t-elle. " Tu veux que je t'accompagne comme… ? "

" Comme ma partenaire… Ma petite amie. Je serai très heureuse de t'avoir à mon bras. "

Ava laissa son regard se poser brièvement sur le corps de l'autre femme.

" Je veux dire tu serais là sur un pied d'égalité avec moi, je ne te veux pas une femme trophée. Tu n'es pas un objet ou quoi que ce soit ", bredouilla rapidement Ava.

Sara se mit à rire.

" J'aime être un objet dans tes mains ", lui dit Sara d'un ton aguicheur.

" Sara ! Ce n'est pas l'essentiel ici ! ", s'exclama Ava en rougissant.

Le rire de l'autre femme redoubla puis se pencha pour embrasser Ava.

" Je te taquine. "

Ava leva les yeux au ciel mais avait un sourire aux lèvres.

" Je veux bien y aller avec toi ", finit par répondre la blonde.

Le sourire de la PDG s'agrandit, heureuse de savoir que Sara acceptait de l'accompagner à un tel événement. Ce serait la première qu'elles apparaîtraient en public toutes les deux, même si Ava n'était pas la personne préférée des médias ou réseaux sociaux, elle se doutait que son apparition avec une belle blonde ferait un peu parler d'elle. Elle s'assura malgré tout de demander à Sara si elle comprenait ce qui se pourrait se passer.

" Tu sais ma sœur est la fiancé d'Oliver Queen… Je pense que je m'en sortirai ", dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Tu as raison ", concéda-t-elle finalement.

Plus tard l'équipe des USA gagna le match et les deux femmes fêtèrent cette victoire dans la chambre d'Ava durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

XXX

La voiture d'Ava était devant l'immeuble de Sara, elle avait décidé d'aller chercher sa petite amie pour la vente aux enchères. Ava se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture, comme à chacune de ses soirées où elle apparaissait officiellement c'était son chauffeur personnel qui était au volant. Ava regardait l'immeuble de Sara, elle avait déjà été invitée dans son appartement et à sa grande surprise il n'était pas aussi petit et minable comme semblait le penser Sara, même si ce n'était rien comparer au sien. Elle trouvait qu'il avait tout de même son charme or le couple passait la plupart de leurs temps ensemble dans son penthouse qui était bien plus grand et plus fonctionnel.

Sara arriva quelques instants plus tard et Ava sortit pour lui ouvrir la porte.

" Wahou ", soupira Ava en voyant la robe rouge roulant dans laquelle était sa petite amie.

Sara lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

" Tu es plutôt wahou toi aussi ", répondit Sara en souriant.

Ava avait choisi une robe bleu marine que sembla apprécier Sara. Toujours en tenant la porte Ava fit signe à l'autre femme d'entrer dans la voiture.

Le couple arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au lieu de la vente aux enchères. Une fois la voiture arrêtée Ava se tourna vers Sara.

" Prête ? "

Sara hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Elles sortirent ensemble de la voiture pour passer devant un petit groupe de journalistes. Ils prirent quelques photos d'elles alors qu'elles marchaient rapidement vers l'entrée.

Après qu'elles aient posé leurs manteaux, Ava posa sa main sur le biceps musclé de Sara et l'entraîna parmi les autres invités. Sans grande surprise Ava vit Sara charmer la plupart de leurs interlocuteurs, si bien qu'elle la laissa seule quelques instants.

" Tout va bien ? ", demanda-t-elle quand elle la rejoignit à nouveau.

" Oui, oui. Monsieur Stein a pris mon numéro pour son fils, je serai peut-être son futur coach ", répondit Sara en souriant.

Ava sourit en voyant sa petite amie aussi à l'aise. Martin Stein parla encore quelques instants avec elles avant de retourner voir sa femme.

" Sara ! "

Cette dernière se tourna vers Laurel qui arriva au côté de son fiancé. Les deux sœurs se prirent dans leurs bras tandis qu'Ava salua poliment Oliver.

" J'adore ta robe ", dit Laurel en regardant sa sœur.

" Ne fais pas la modeste c'est toi qui a choisi cette robe. "

Laurel se mit à rire en hochant la tête, puis se tourna vers Ava pour la saluer alors qu'Oliver fit une grève accolade à Sara. Une fois les salutations finies Sara lui prit machinalement la main. Ava se détendit imperceptiblement, sa petite amie savait qu'elle était un peu intimidée par Laurel. Sara l'avait beaucoup taquinée à cause de cela, mais était touchée de voir qu'Ava voulait plaire à sa grande sœur.

" Vous êtes superbes toutes les deux ", commenta Oliver.

" Vous aussi ", répondit poliment, mais sincèrement Ava.

Oliver était un bel homme, Ava ne pouvait le nier, quant à Laurel elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire. Ils formaient sûrement l'un des plus beaux couples de la soirée.

" Ouais, mais tu sais Oliver je pense qu'avec Ava on a quand même une préférence pour Laurel, après tout c'est ma sœur et Ava aime les belles femmes ", dit Sara en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ava se mit à rougir tandis que les trois autres se mirent à rire.

" Moi aussi pour être honnête ", ajouta-t-il en regardant amoureusement sa fiancée.

Sara engagea ensuite une paisible conversation avec Laurel tandis qu'Oliver en faisait de même avec Ava. Cette dernière ne connaissait que très peu le riche héritier mais trouva qu'il était facile de parler avec lui. Une petite partie d'elle-même en fut soulagée car si elle allait continuer à être la petite amie de Sara, elle allait se retrouver en compagnie d'Oliver à nouveau et un grand nombre de fois.

Finalement la vente aux enchères commença et les deux couples prirent place. Oliver acheta un tableau, assez hideux si on demandait à Ava, mais il semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Ava vit avec satisfaction que l'horloge de son grand-père qu'elle avait offert rapporta une des grandes somme d'argent. Décidant de faire gagner un peu plus d'agent Ava enchérit sur un des objets mit en vente.

Soudain la main de Sara se posa sur la cuisse d'Ava. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle en fronça les sourcils.

" Sara ? "

" C'est sexy...", murmura-t-elle.

Un agréable frisson parcouru l'échine de la PDG.

" Mais je n'ai pas pas remporté la vente ", répondit-elle.

La main de l'autre femme s'aventura légèrement sous sa robe et ses yeux se mirent à briller avant de ses poser sur les lèvres d'Ava.

" Et si on rentrait ? ", proposa Sara.

Lui prenant la main Ava entraîna sa petite amie discrètement hors de la salle. Alors qu'elles attendaient leurs manteaux Ava contacta son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne les chercher.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ava eut tout juste le temps de lever l'écran de confidentialité que déjà Sara se jetait sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit avant de tirer Sara sur ses genoux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent presque immédiatement et Ava posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sara.

" Merde, ça t'a vraiment excité. ", dit Ava en sentant l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie.

" Oui, ça et ta robe. Tu sais à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir ? ", gémit la blonde.

Ava n'eut pas tout à fait le temps de sourire car Sara s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de les laisser descendre sur son menton puis son cou.

Un brusque coup sur la vitre les interrompit. Les deux femmes se mirent à rire avant de sortir de la voiture qui s'était visiblement arrêtée. Ava remercia son chauffeur, les joues rouges, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête professionnel.

Ava reprit Sara par la main et la conduisit dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermaient à peine qu'elle plaqua un peu durement Sara contre le mur. Elle l'embrassa tout en glissant ses mains sur sa robe, Sara accrocha une jambe autour de sa taille pour lui donner de l'espace. Ava frotta ensuite sa main contre le string de Sara avant d'entrer lentement en elle.

" Merde Ava. ", gémit-elle.

Ava sourit contre les lèvres de l'autre femme et se demanda si elle aurait le temps de la ravir entièrement durant leur trajet jusqu'à son penthouse. Cependant une petite voix dans son esprit, qui était sûrement sa voix de la raison, lui rappela qu'il y avait des caméras dans l'ascenseur et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire partie du prochain scandale sexuel même s'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qu'elles faisaient dans l'ascenseur.

Sara protesta quand elle se retira d'elle. Ava l'embrassa, presque trop chastement, et lui promit de continuer dans son appartement.

Ce qu'elle fit très certainement.


End file.
